


Lunar Phases

by Luckybug



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I watched that damn movie like 12 times in three days to make proper notes for this story, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), Love Triangles, Romance, Unreliable Narrator, Vampires, Werewolves, confused jacob, lost jacob, takes place during Eclipse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: "Jake, you can't keep stringing her along like this, you have to decide what you want." Leah spoke, her voice soft but stern. Jacob closed his eyes turning away from her."I know what I want, I know what would be best...but I just." He paused, clenching his fists. "I want to make my own decisions. I never asked to imprint on someone."Leah's gaze turned cold. "Well you better make up your mind, because she won't stick around forever."
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am. Here I am with a god damned twilight fanfiction in the year 2020. I've been using twilight as a way to get through quarantine and i just have a lot of feelings about Jacob and god damnit he deserved so much better. So here you go, this story takes place through the entirety of Eclipse. This story took so much research. My editor and I sat and watched Eclipse for four hours making notes throughout the story and then went through the book making notes.  
> Enjoy <3

_Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline_   
_Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass_   
_Was never much, but we've made the most_   
_Welcome home_

Chapter 1  
Soulmates

When I was younger, I assumed my parents were soulmates, as do most children. As I grew older I watched as the sweet nothings whispered between my parents, morphed into something more ugly and angry. I experienced their loving carefree relationship fade into lonely nights and nasty words. And I suppose eventually, it became too much for them to bear. Whether it was my father’s infidelity, or my mothers disinterest in it that was the tipping point I’m not sure, but what i was sure about was the fact that soulmates were definitely not real.

Forks Washington was by far, the most depressing town I had ever set foot in. It was cold, and dark and the population of the entire town was about the population of my previous highschool.

I stared out the window of the simple two story house surrounded by the lush greenery and the wave of anxiety I felt left me lightheaded. I’d had an awful feeling of dread from the moment my mother had told me we’d be moving from the only home I’d known. I wasn’t unhappy persay, though I’m sure most 18 year olds would be.

Transferring schools wasn't my ideal way to spend the remaining two months of my highschool career but it also wasn’t the end of the world. I wasn’t ecstatic but I’d always wanted a change. There had been nothing left for me in that town after the incident.

The one thing I had to look forward to was the fact that my new neighbors were one, the chief of police so no break ins, and two he had a daughter around my age. Though I was starting to disbelieve that due to the fact that i had been here for a week and still had yet to see her.  
The sound of a car door slamming caught my attention. I moved slowly to my window, hearing hushed voices in the yard just below mine.  
“I want you to be happy…” A male voice spoke. He sounded hurt, that must be Bella and her boyfriend. I squinted my eyes, seeing their moving silhouettes through the yard. “I’ll understand if you're too angry for me to come to your room tonight. Just close the window.” He spoke softly, as though the idea was unbearably painful for him. She didn't answer and simply shut her front door, and I took that as my cue to move away.

“Well that was strange.” I moved to my desk dropping down in my spinning chair. “But I guess if my father was a cop I'd also have my boyfriend sneak in through the window.” Still though, how would he even get through the window? I shook that thought away, it was none of my business what my neighbor and her boyfriend got up to in the middle of the night.

I was sure eventually i would actually run into them and then maybe, have a real conversation.

~

I’d waited two days for the moving truck to arrive with the majority of our things and within that time I’d never seen the mysterious daughter of my new neighbors. So it’d only make sense that the second thing I noticed was the pair walking over to Charlie.

I pretended to busy myself with the moving truck in front of me, gathering my boxes into my hands before I snuck a glance over to them. My mother had urged me to speak to her. She was sure I’d be excited that my neighbor would be a girl my age and truly I was, but from the look I received from the two of them I didn’t see a friendship as our outcome.

The man was already looking at me as Charlie spoke to them. I nearly crawled into my skin from the embarrassment of being caught. Come on Ellie, you’ve already eavesdropped on them, stop staring. I attempted to grab a large box from the truck and nearly toppled over before a hand steadied me.

“Woah, hey. Do you need some help with that?”

I looked towards Bella, recognizing her as the one who had spoken to me. “Uh, yeah. Yes! Yes thank you.”

“I’m Bella, and this is Edward. My boyfriend.” Bella, and Edward. Edward and Bella. Easy enough, I could remember that.

“I’m Amelia, but my friends back home called me Ellie.” I stuck my hand out and Bella gently accepted the gesture as Edward leaned down to pick up the box. He lifted it with such ease that I might’ve been suspicious had he not staggered a moment later. “Are you sure you’re ok carrying that alone?” Edward gave me a nod. “I’ve got it, no need to worry.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Charlie told me we’d be getting a new neighbor.”

“Yup, that’s me. Kind of unfortunate to be transferring here in the middle of April but, I guess it is what it is.”

Bella nodded along with my words as she also grabbed a box. “No I completely understand. I also transferred here in the middle of a semester.”

“Is it as awful as I’m making myself think it is?”

Bella exchanged a look with Edward before turning to me. “Yes.”

“It’s not as awful as Bella makes it out to seem.” Edward spoke, his voice was unnervingly smooth. “She’s just not one for being the center of attention. Moving to a town as small as Forks, you become, as one of our classmates had said, the shiny new toy.”

I noticed the side eye Bella gave Edward, though he only gave her a teasing grin.

“Well that’s not too bad I suppose.” I ushered to the kitchen counter for the two to place the boxes. “I’d imagine it’d make it easier to make friends.”

Bella shrugged, giving me a friendly smile. “The people here are very welcoming. They’re just a bit…” she tapped her chin, pausing for a moment. “Excitable.”

“I’m sure you can handle it though.” I turned to Edward giving him a thankful smile.

“Where did you move from?” Bella asked, moving to the door so we could continue bringing in the boxes.

“Seattle.” I stared at the box I lifted. “There was an incident, and it had scared my mom, so she took the first job she could find out of town and it brought us here.”  
The two exchanged glances before Bella gave me what I knew to be a forced smile.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes I’m fine now, I wasn’t necessarily hurt too badly, it could’ve been much worse than it was. I don’t really like talking about it though.” Only because everyone thinks I’m a nut case after they hear my side of the story. Who would believe that a vampire attacked me and taken my best friend. Even my own mother thought I was a lunatic.

“Well, forks is a nice place for a new start.” She said pulling her scrunchie from her hair and messing with it.

I turned to Bella, feeling the intense stare I was receiving from Edward. His gaze was like fire, burning into the side of my head. I ignored the burn, and instead returned a similar smile to them both.  
“That’s what I’m hoping.”

-

I couldn’t shake the off feeling about the exchange I’d had earlier. Why had the two of them clammed you after I mentioned Seattle. Did they know about all of the recent attacks? And why had Edward given me such a hard glare after that. I couldn’t make sense of it. Did they think I had done something awful that I couldn’t talk about?

I sure hoped not, I needed friends. I didn’t thrive alone and the idea of the word spreading of me being a wack job here before I even got the chance to prove it wrong was too much to bare.

I pulled my lamp from the box, placing it down on my nightstand. “Or maybe they’re just worried about you Ellie.” I grumbled, dropping back down onto the bed.

Maybe my mother had said something to Charlie and Charlie had said something to Bella. Maybe they were only asking to be polite. I hated not knowing, I wasn’t a good people person. I could never read a room, let alone a person. A loud crash captured my attention and I jumped up to run downstairs.

“Woah, what’s going on down here?”

Broken glass littered the floor, the dull light of the kitchen reflecting off the jagged edges. My mom gave me a surprised look lifting her hands, palms facing me.

“I swear it wasn’t me. I just ran in here too.”

“The box tipped over?” I mumbled, stepping over the sharp edges to the box now on the floor.  
Bella’s scrunchie? I recalled her pulling it from her hair, she must’ve dropped it in the box. I turned to the back door, and it was open just a crack.

“Must’ve been an animal.” My mom spoke walking to the back door and shutting it. I heard the lock click into place, before turning back to the shattered ceramic plates and glasses.

“Yeah.” I tossed Bella’s scrunchie in my hand. “An animal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter flowed out of me so easily I don't even know, I think I'm just excited to see Jacob haha  
> Anyway Enjoy!

_**There is a swelling storm  
And I'm caught up in the middle of it all  
And it takes control of the person that I thought I was  
The boy I used to know  
But there is a light in the dark  
And I feel its warmth  
In my hands, in my heart  
But why can't I hold on?** _

**Chapter 2**

**_Suspicions_ **

  
  


As unbothered as I was by transferring, the fact that I’d be transferring schools right before finals never really occurred to me. Bella had offered me refuge at her lunch table, informing me that her friends were kind and welcoming and that she was sure I would fit right in. I really hoped she was right, I never did well with people not liking me. I’m not sure why, but the idea of someone out there with a negative image of me in their brain just didn’t sit right.

The school was easy enough to navigate, seeing as the school's population was about the same as just the senior class of my old school. I often wondered how people found love in a small town like this, the pickings were slim and I’m sure they weren’t all wonderful either. So how on Earth had someone as beautiful as Bella and as handsome as Edward end up in this tiny town? I only grew more confused as I noticed the group at Bella’s lunch table. She spotted me and gingerly lifted her hand to usher me over. 

My eyes remained trained on the group, particularly two members who sat cuddled up to one another. They continued to further my suspicion. How could these two also be supernaturally stunning? I almost couldn't look away. I thanked the heavens for the brunette who smiled kindly at me. “So you’re Amelia!” I finally tore my gaze from the duo and over to the girl who addressed me. “I’m Angela.”

“Hi, nice to meet you guys.”

“Bella told us you’d be joining us today. I’m Alice Cullen.” Cullen...cullen.. Where had I heard that name before? “I’m Edward's Sister, and this is my boyfriend Jasper. I have a feeling we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other.” Bella and Edward gave Alice a stern look and she simply shrugged. Was it something in their god damned genes? How could the four of them look like they were straight out of some teen romance novel? I couldn't make sense of it. 

“I’ve decided to throw a party.” Alice spoke after a moment of silence. That caught my attention. A party?

“After all, how many times are you going to graduate.” The three of them laughed softly as though exchanging some private joke. I suppose I was now just meeting all of them, it would only make sense that I was left out of the inside jokes.

“A party? At your house?” Angela asked, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

“I’ve never seen your house.” Jessica added, her tone slightly suspicious.

“No ones seen their house.”

“Another party Alice?” Edward asked, he sounded weary. Edward did seem rather antisocial, I wondered if maybe he’d rather spend the evening reading and cuddling his girlfriend. 

“It’ll be fun.”

“That’s what you said last time.” I found myself tuning out there light banter, eyeing the students around me. Only a few months here and then I can finally get out. I can live my own life and not have to worry about my mother, or my father, or Seattle. I could move halfway across the country and put that whole incident behind me.

School, as mundane as it was, was far more enjoyable than sitting at home alone on the weekends. At least now my Aunt had finally brought my Golden Retriever home. My mother had wanted to set up the house first to make the transition as easy for her as possible, but i think she was just hoping my Aunt would offer to keep her.

“Come on Mochi.” I called to her. She rose from her spot on the floor, following me slowly down the stairs. I decided I would talk to Bella today, maybe see if she wanted to do something. My mother had informed me that her father was a little worried about her. My mother loved to gossip and if someone would listen, she would talk. Apparently Bella spent all of her time with her boyfriend and her father wanted her to have more friends. And my mother, love her to death, had volunteered me as tribute.

I knocked on her door, Mochi panting gleefully beside me. I wasn't surprised when Charlie opened the door with how little I saw Bella even home.

“Amelia, you looking for Bella?”

“Yes sir I am, I was wondering if she’d wanna go to town with me. I haven’t really been out of my house since i moved here.”

“Well I’m sure she would’ve loved to, but she’s actually in Florida visiting her mom for the weekend.” He bent down to pet Mochi before giving me a kind smile.”Beautiful dog.”

I laughed looking up at him. “It would only make sense that the day i decide to come she’d be gone. And thank you, she’s been my best friend for as long as i can remember.”

“Bells never really liked dogs too much, I suppose she was more of a goldfish kind of person.” We both chuckled and I dropped my hand on Mochi’s head. 

“If it’s not too much trouble Mr. Swan, would you mind if i asked you some questions?”

He looked me over as though deciding whether that would be a good idea. “I don't see why not, come in.” I followed him inside looking around. I had yet to be in Bella’s house. She was such a hard nut to crack. She didn't seem to have any interest in anyone that wasn’t Edward or his family. I had noticed the previous week at school how she seemed to only interact with the Cullens. Like they were all part of some secret society that no one else knew about. “What’s on your mind?” He asked once we sat at the kitchen table. Mochi made herself at home lying on Charlie’s feet.

“I'm not sure if you know, I know my mother loves to gossip but we just moved her from Seattle.” He nodded, encouraging me to go on. “I don't know how far cases trickle, or if you’d even know anything, but do you happen to have any theories or ideas as to what’s going on there? In Seattle i mean.”

He leaned back in his chair, scratching at his chin before sighing. “I’m not sure to be honest Amelia. The disappearances are so scattered in between that I first thought maybe it was a serial killer, but now i'm not too sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“Only that there have been too many for one person, and if it is multiple people they're damn good at covering their tracks. No traces of where any of these people have gone” I stared at the table mulling that over in my head. “Why?”

I jumped slightly looking up at him. “Oh, well it was actually one of my friends who disappeared. Bree Tanner. I was the last person to see her so i was questioned but no one would really tell me what was going on. It got too close to home so my mom found the first job she could find and pulled us out of there.” My heart clenched at the idea of Bree dead, or worse alone and frightened. I needed to be strong though, I promised myself I would find her and that I would bring her home.

He gave me a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry to hear that. I wish there was more I could tell you.” I shook my head standing up.

“No that’s fine, I just thought I’d ask.” I paused before leaving the room. “Actually, there is one more thing.” He looked at me, slowly petting Mochi’s head. “What do you know about the Cullens?”

He took a deep breath, a laugh escaping with it. “Nothing more than that my daughter is completely infatuated by one. Why?”

“Oh no reason, they just all tend to keep to themselves and I was just wondering if maybe I had done something to offend them. They don’t seem too keen on talking to me.”

Charlie waved me off. “No they're good people, I’ll tell you the same thing i told Bella when she asked me. They stay out of trouble and their parents are respectable people. I wouldn't worry too much, from what i’ve heard from Bella and the little i’ve seen from Edward, they seem quite shy.” So Bella has asked about them too?

“Shy...Ok, thank you Mr. Swan, I appreciate it. Sorry to bother you on your day off.”

“No need to apologize, tell your mother I said hello.” I decided I’d ignore the look that went with that comment and excused myself from the house. Shy. Shy was not the word I would use to describe any of the cullens. Something was not adding up. Why was it that I got the same amount of uneasiness from all of the cullens but not from Bella? Why did I never actually notice them eat their lunches that they spent money on everyday. If I didn't know any better I’d say they maybe had something to do with what was going on in Seattle. But I didn't want to jump the gun, after all maybe Charlie was right. 

Maybe they were just shy.

Or maybe everyone in Forks was just  _ blind. _

~

Now I wouldn’t say I was obsessed, no i wouldn't say that. But I did have a lot of free time and in that free time I chose to watch old horror movies. Who could blame me? In my early teenage years I found myself fascinated with the occult and other strange mysterious things. I had dug into murder mysteries, werewolf stories, ghost stories and other fun good natured entertainment. So I think I should be fairly educated in the world of Vampires to know when a vampire was around me.

And Edward Cullen, if there was ever a person who was more suspicious than him,i wouldn't believe it. He was a vampire. I’d bet my entire life on it. There was no other explanation. 

In the week before Bella had left, Edward and his whole family had been out of school the one sunny day that week. Bella had informed me it was because his family dragged them out for camping and hiking but that just made no sense to me. His parents, as i was informed were fairly educated people, so why would they support pulling their children out of school on every single sunny day of the school year. 

And everyday at lunch, no one noticed it but I did. None of them had taken one bite of their food except for Edward. Who only took a bite of a carrot the moment I had made that observation. How suspicious. 

And finally, at 17 years old, this guy was frighteningly composed. He was mature and quiet and had unnaturally clear skin. All of his siblings did. Now it could be genes, but I then found out from Jessica that they’re not all related, so there was just no way any of this was adding up.

My mother had mentioned running into Carlisle Cullen, and that he was fairly young, she swore he couldnt be over twenty-five but he was also the chief doctor. You would think there would be some information on one of the youngest doctors in forks, who also has the biggest heart imaginable, what with his six adopted teenagers and all. But nothing. Absolutely nothing, there was no information online about any of the Cullens, not even voting records. None of this made any sense, and the only thing that could even remotely tie up any of those loose ends was the fact that they were all vampires.

I stared at the computer screen, frustrated that I couldn't find anything. I couldn't talk to my mom about this, and I definitely couldn't ask Bella. Jessica quite frankly frightened me and Angela would think I was joking. 

_ Bree would have listened.  _

Bree would have laughed, but she would’ve believed me. I felt tears forming and I rapidly blinked them away. No, I wouldn't cry until I knew what happened to her. I would get to the bottom of this. Even if I had to do it on my own.


	3. Chapter 3

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down._

Chapter 3

Obstacles

  
  


After I had come to the conclusion Edward’s entire family were vampire’s I was a tad more worried about going to school. What if one of them knew? Would they try to silence me? Would that silencing be permanent? I sat at the table, poking my breakfast.

“You know you’ll only get the energy if you eat it.” I dragged my gaze from my eggs towards my mother. She sighed walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. “I know it’s hard for you Amelia. But I want you to know I appreciate how strong you’ve been recently.”

I gently patted her arm before dropping my cheek on it. “I know, I know it’s for my own good and I know you were worried about how close it was. It could’ve been me. I could've been the one they took. I got lucky…” I froze, the image of blood caking my hair and Bree screaming flashed into my mind. I jerked in my seat and my mom simply hugged me tighter. 

“I’m so sorry baby.” She nuzzled her nose into my hair, pressing a kiss to my head. I didn't answer. There was nothing I could say. I  _ could  _ say that it was ok, but I’d be lying. Nothing would be ok until I had answers. I should resent my mom for making me move, dragging me away before I could dig around for answers. But I couldn't, only because I know why she did it. I would've done the same thing if it would've been her safety at risk. “Are you going to be ok today?” That I could answer. I could be ok  _ today. _

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” She squeezed me once more before releasing her grip. 

“Ok, I’m going to go back to sleep, maybe we can have dinner together tonight.” I nodded at her, shoving a forkful of egg into my mouth. She cast one last sympathetic look my way before disappearing up the stairs. I wanted to slam my head down onto the table. I wanted to lie here and never move again, but that was not an option. I would have to face the Cullens eventually. And I would definitely have to face Bella.

Pulling into school, I felt a heavy weight press further down onto my shoulders. This was going to be a long day. I missed the days when things like this were just fantasy, things I could look at through the tv. I remember wishing at some point in my young life that I could live in a world full of creatures. I lived in rose colored glasses ignoring my parents bickering, using dumb movies and shows The slam of the car door reverberated in my chest and I noticed Bella. Better now than later, as i made my attempt to follow them i noticed her speaking to another boy. My heart pounded in my chest to escape reality. When my eyes fell upon him, I wiped my palms on my jeans freezing in my spot.

“Jake wait up!” Bella called moving to follow him, though Edward grabbed her arm. “Edward.” She breathed, her eyebrows scrunching together. “You have to trust me.”

He looked pained as he spoke. “I do, it’s him i don’t trust.” I couldn't hear anymore though i suppose i didn't need to with the look Edward was giving them as Bella clambered onto his motorcycle. We both stood rooted to the floor as they drove away. I guess this was the time to speak to him.

“She’s skipping school?” I must have surprised him because he looked to me a tad bit too quickly. 

“Jacobs an old friend.” he seemed troubled, trailing off at the end of his sentence. 

“An old friend that warrants leaving school to see?” I asked, pressing to see if he’d say anymore. I needed him to confirm what I knew but I couldn't just straight out ask if he was a vampire. His face turned puzzled, before he gave me a glare. 

“I know you just moved here and your Bella’s friend so i won’t tell you what to do, but i wouldn’t go poking my nose in places where it doesn't belong.” The sheer ice of his tone caught me off guard, but I wouldn't back down.

“I’m just worried about her.” That was at least true, I was worried about her. From what I’d heard from others, she’d had a rough year. He seemed to soften at that and sighed, the two of us walking into the building together. 

“And I’m sure she’d appreciate the concern, but truly I’d stay out of it.” I stared at him for a moment as he grabbed his first period book out of his locker. When he realized I wasn’t leaving he decided to speak to me. “How are you liking forks?”

“It’s alright.” I wouldn’t give him too much. He looked at me, as though expecting me to say more. “It’s quiet. That’s nice. I’m used to a much more busy life.” He nodded along. 

“Are you upset you left?” 

“Yes and no.” I wouldn’t be too upset if It hadn’t been for the circumstances. 

“I know you said there was an incident. Would it be prying too much if I asked about it? Bella’s been a little worried about her dad and the incidents in Seattle.”  _ More like you’re worried about what I know.  _ He looked shocked for a moment before his facade fell. “Amelia. How would you like to meet after school” 

“I would love to.”

-

  
  


I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. He obviously knew I knew something, which meant one of two things. I was incredibly obvious, or he could hear my thoughts. Both of those options were concerning. 

“Edward.” 

“Amelia.” He said my name like butter. I could see the looks we were getting as he led me to his car. “I thought we could sit in my car and talk.” He said it casually, but I knew it wasn’t a suggestion. I watched him nervously. Getting into a car with vampire would definitely not be a smart thing to do, because one; he could take me away and murder me and i’d never been seen again or two, there would be no one around to witness his crimes. 

“I don't know if that’s such a good idea, why don't we just talk out here?”

“Too many people could hear.” He spoke shortly, as though impatient for me to get in. 

“Right…” I climbed into the passenger seat and watched him expectantly, my knees shaking. I couldn’t feel my fingers with how tight i was gripping my backpack in my lap.

“You know.”

I suppose we were getting straight to the point then. “I know.” 

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “How did-“ he frowned looking at me. “We aren’t completely obvious.” He huffs. 

I chuckled stiffly, shrugging my shoulders. “And because I know, I have some questions for you.” 

“I’m sure you do, and I’ll answer some of them, if you answer mine first.” 

“Deal.”

“You said you were attacked in Seattle.” I nodded, thinking about that night. 

_ “You honestly don’t think that do you?” I laughed giving Bree a soft shove. She gently rolled her hair around her finger smiling at me. _

_ “I don’t know.” She shrugged, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. “I thought he was kind of cute.” I shook my head with disbelief. “The rain is coming down pretty hard, think we should make a run for it?” She asked, looking out of the window of the diner. I grabbed her hand, pulling her out into the dark street. Street lights luminated the raindrops splattering against the dark pavement. Our laughter was muffled against the harsh downpour.  _

_ I opened my mouth to speak when I noticed someone standing down the alley we were about to walk down. We exchanged glances and I could see the worry in furrowed eyebrows.  _

_ “Maybe we should-“ my words were cut off as I felt the wind leave my lungs.  _

_ My legs dangled helplessly as I stared at my assailant. A boy no older than me, his strength was unmatched as he held me high above his head.  _

_ I struggled for a moment before I felt my head grow light. I attempted to keep my eyes open when pain exploded through my skull. I landed with an oof, writhing on the ground. My head was pounding and my neck was sche, blood trickling into my eyes from where I was sure my head met the brick wall. _

_ I tried to keep my eyes open, the sound of Bree screaming made my heart adrenaline rush and my eyes fluttered open for a moment.  _

_ I could see a figure dipped down biting into Brees arm. I tried to reach out for her, but they seemed to notice something in the distance and took off, dragging Bree with them. _

Edward seemed to know what happened before I even spoke, which answered my suspicion. He could read minds. “Amelia…”

“I don’t want any pity, now you know what I saw, so you’re going to answer some questions for me. Is it vampires?”

“Yes.”

“What do they want? Can I get Bree back?”

He sighed looking away before looking back at me. “I’m not sure, we’ve been tracking the situation for a while. But from what I can tell from what you’ve told me, it looks like they’re turning more and more people.”

I sat up, adrenaline coursed through my veins and I could feel my chest warming with hope and anxiety. “Turning? Like into vampires? Do you think she could be ok?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Ok is a relative term.” That was enough for me. She was ok, she was still here, she wasn’t dead.

“So, how do I find her! How do I get her back?” Edward shook his head. 

“That’s not an easy question. I don’t know why they’ve been turned, I don’t know where they are. You’ll have to give me more time. There’s still a lot we don’t know.”

“I want to help.” He scoffed and looked down at me. I felt rather insignificant, now that I had confirmation of what he truly was.

“There’s no helping.” He looked at me and gave me an honest smile. “You letting me know what happened was enough help. If I find out anything about your friend I’ll let you know. But don’t tell anyone about the vampires. It’s important.”

“Obviously.” I paused looking at him. “So this old friend, I think I heard his name was Jacob?” He tensed and pointed to the car door. “Got it got it. Not friends. But if you’re so worried why don’t you just follow her?” He shook his head. 

“I'm already in enough trouble as it is. Jacob was there for her when i couldn’t be...but it still doesn’t mean i-” He shook his head once more. “Don't worry about it.”

“Ok, but if it’s any consolation, you’re all Bella can talk about when we’re together.”I heard a soft laugh escape his lips along as I got out of the car and I felt a little bit better. I wasn’t going to be murdered for knowing and best of all ;

Bree could be ok. 

~

“You look tense.” I moved my gaze from my fork to my mother.

“Tense? I’m not tense, I’m just thinking about some friends from school. Bella invited me over to her house in a few days to study with her and Angela for finals.” My mom seemed to light up at that.

“Oh yeah? That’s exciting elliebear.” I cringed at the name but gave her a small smile.    
  


“Yeah I really like both of them so hopefully it all goes well.” I couldn’t help but wonder if Edward told Bella about our encounter. He seemed truly worried about Bella being with Jacob. Was Jacob also a vampire? Were they fighting over bella? I hadn’t really heard his name pop up until today and it made me wonder if maybe there was more to Bella than I thought I knew.

“Well that’s good, I’m glad you’re making friends.” 

“Yeah, Bella knows a lot of people. Today she was hanging out with her friend Jacob, he seemed cool. Owns a motorcycle.” I spoke quickly, shoveling a fork full of mashed potatoes into my mouth. 

“That awesome, Charlie was hoping she’d see him again soon.”

“You know Jacob?”

“I know of him, his family is good friends with Bella's family. They were friends when they were little, and Bella had a bit of a rough patch last year and Jacob was there to help her out. Charlie speaks real highly of him.”

“Well that’s nice to know. I’m glad Bella isn’t hanging out with a delinquent.” We laughed at my small joke, and dinner continued on casually. I couldn’t help but wonder about Jacob though, Edward seemed to really dislike him. 

Why was that?


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_ Gravity _

_ Woah, woah  
Gravity, stay the hell away from me  
Woah, woah  
Gravity has taken better men than me  
Now, how can that be? _

Living in Forks made me long for the days when I would visit my father in California. The endless days of sun tanning and beach trips now transformed to rainy days sat within my bedroom. My mother didn’t seem to mind, but if I was being honest she spent most of the time sleeping or in the hospital so I wasn't even sure if she noticed. Bella had told me she hated living in Forks to begin with but eventually it grew on her, and that in time, she was sure it would grow on me too. 

I wouldn’t say I disliked Forks, it was beautiful and had a certain charm that Seattle or California could never compete with, but that beauty came with a cold price. It was lonely. 

_ I  _ was lonely.

I would say Bella was my friend, but she spent the majority of her time with Edward or locked within her home. Jessica was too obsessed with Mike to even have a moment to spare on another girl, I'm sure she deemed me as competition. Although, there was no competition there because Mike Newton was definitely not my type. And Angela, although she was awesome and we got along rather well, she was busy most of the time with her extracurriculars. So I was rather shocked when Bella invited Angela and I over to her house for a study group.

  
  


I suppose it wasn’t too odd, I knew Charlie most likely hounded her to hang out with some of her old friends, and it only made sense that she would invite me seeing as i lived next door. The only nice thing about where I lived was the hiking trail next to mine and Bella’s house. I had taken the opportunity of a warmer saturday morning to spend my time sketching the scenery of the trail.

When I was younger, I would find myself spending hours sketching outside to avoid listening to the comotion inside. If I would have had to spend all of my time trapped within the screaming of that house I’m sure I would have lost my mind by now.

I wondered if Bella had to deal with the same thing. If so, how could she trust herself to know she was in love. How would she even know what it looked like. My pencil lead snapped with the force of my hand and I jerked it back in surprise. Flinging it down onto the ground I flopped down onto the soft dirt below me. The dampness of the grass soaked into my shirt as i stared up into the dark green leaves above me. The bit of sun that would poke through the thick overhang was completely welcomed. I loved the feeling of the warmth on my skin.

Maybe that’s what love felt like. The warmth from the sun peeking through the coldness of the thick trees. That little speck of light brightening up just a small area of grass, and maybe that was enough. Maybe Bella had felt that, and she didn't want to lose it just as I didn't want to lose the heated tingle of sunshine on my skin. That I could maybe understand.

I must have lied there for longer than I thought because I found myself awakening to a splatter of water against my cheek. I pushed myself up off of the floor, rubbing my eyes and blinking away the sleep. I gathered my pencils into my bag, lifting my phone to check the time. 

“Shit.” I should’ve been at Bella’s house twenty minutes ago. I pushed myself to my feet, 

staggering on the first step from my shaky knees. I bent down to grab my bag and my back screamed with pain. Sleeping on the floor of a hiking trail was not the best situation for my already stiff muscles. I bent backwards, the moon barely illuminating the trail, but for some reason, I didn't feel too nervous. My sketchbook gave me a sense of security as I pressed it to my chest slowly descending the trail.

I was surprised Bella didn’t message me, but honestly she probably didn't even remember I was coming. What kind of problems did someone with a vampire boyfriend even face? Was she constantly facing some kind of turmoil that she couldn't talk to anyone about? That would be horrible, so I don’t blame her for not wanting to be around people all of the time. 

The april wind was strong, bringing in warmth with the promise of summer. It gave me hope that things might eventually be ok, the conversation with Edward was enough to get that tiny fire burning. I wondered if maybe it was something I could discuss with Bella. Edward must have told her I know, it would only make sense. He didn’t seem like the kind of person who would hide things from Bella, but then again what do i know. I’ve only been here for about a month.

I closed my eyes as I approached the end of the trail, gaining closer to the edge of Bellas yard. I wanted to soak in the warmth of the evening, living in Seattle had shown me that these nights with warm breezes were few and far between. One day I’d move somewhere sunny, somewhere where I could sit in the warmth all day and never have to worry about being cold and lonely again. My thoughts were completely cut off as I walked directly into something soft. The scent of pine and earth filled my senses and I toppled backwards, landing on the hard wet ground.

I blinked my eyes open, the shock of knocking into something throwing me not only physically but mentally. I dragged my eyes upwards, scaling the form of the largest Wolf I had ever seen. In Seattle, i never had to worry about wild animals, the most i would be concerned about would be a stray dog. But this, this was the type of animal that could kill. It turned slowly, shoulders hunching upwards and head dropping with a growl. Is this how big wolves were? I wasn’t completely sure, I’d never seen one in person. I mustered up the courage to meet its eyes and suddenly it felt like time stopped.

My breath was stolen by how majestic and beautiful this creature was, something made me want to reach out and gently stroke it’s fur. The danger of the situation felt far behind me as we continued to stare, eyes locked onto one another. Its growl ceased and it seemed a tad frightened, it backed up slowly. It almost felt like I could feel its apprehension, that maybe we were equally as frightened and entranced by one another. 

A howl in the distance caught my attention and it seemed to react, looking towards the howl, back to me and then back to the forest. It took one more step backwards, eyes lingering on my fallen form before howling back and disappearing into the forest. I sat on the floor for a moment more, my heart rapidly beating in my chest, I let out the shaky breath and I hadn't even realized I had been holding and stared into the darkness after the beast. 

I finally got my bearings and pushed myself to my feet running to Bella's house. My legs felt like jello and I must have resembled a baby giraffe, wobbling through the yard to get away. That thing might come back and I did not want to be outside when it did. I slammed my fist into Bellas door and, surprisingly, she answered. 

“Oh, hey Ellie- woah what's wrong?” I pushed Bella inside, closing the door behind us, before dropping my weight against it. Angela appeared a moment later looking worried from the tone of Bella's voice. 

I struggled to find my voice, still in shock from what could have been. “There...there was a giant, a giant wolf right outside your house!” Angela looked shocked, concern etched into everyone of her features. 

“Are you ok?” She asked moving closer to inspect me. I must've been a sight to see, twigs in my hair from where I had fallen asleep on the trail, grass stains on my jeans, and panic in my eyes. 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine, I just- it just.” I corrected myself attempting to voice my thoughts. “It just watched me and then left, in a hurry.”

“He left?” Bella asked, looking me over, but I caught the slip up. He. She said, He, as though she had known it. I didn’t react though, there was still so much I didnt know.

“Yeah, lucky for me it sounded like it’s pack was calling it back.” I let out a shaky breath as Angela wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

“Let’s sit you down and get you some water, you look super pale.” Bella nodded along with Angela, moving to grab me a glass, filling it with water before gently handing it to me. 

“I’m glad you’re ok.” She said softly, sitting at the table while Angela hovered around me like a worried mother. 

“Are you sure you’re not injured?” She asked, I shook my head giving her a thumbs up.

“Really guys, I’m ok. I think it was just the shock, but I’m fine. Let’s just go upstairs and study for our finals.”

Bella and Angela exchanged worried looks before looking back at me. “Ok, if you’re sure.” Bella smiled, leading us up to her bedroom. 

“U.W sent me and Eric our dorm assignments yesterday, I’m in the furthest dorm from campus and Eric is in the closest of course, have either of you gotten your dorm assignments yet.” I opened my mouth to answer but Angela and I were both distracted by Bella staring out of the window. We turned to look at each other as Bella answered with a very distracted, ‘not yet’ we both giggled softly before Angela spoke again. “Where is Edward tonight anyway?”

“Out looking for trouble.” That was a vague and unsettling answer from Bella with the knowledge I had now obtained. Why did she keep staring out the window, had the wolves frightened her? 

“Is something wrong?”

“No why?” There had to be, I didn't know Bella for very long but she wasn't a very good liar. It had to be something to do with Edward and maybe that Jacob guy. I had seen Edward and him in her yard earlier that week, arguing about something. The two did not seem to get along.

“Remember Jacob Black?” Bellas words brought me out of my thoughts as I tuned back into the conversation.

“Ah Edwards jealous.”

“You say that like it’s so obvious.”

“Uh Bella.” I laughed, turning towards her. “I’ve been here for maybe a month, and in that time i’ve seen the two get into two arguments and i’m not out much. Edward is definitely jealous.”

“Edward just thinks Jacob is dangerous, like a bad influence on me.” Angela scoffs, but I turned to Bella, trying to read just how much truth was in that statement. Edward did seem rather worried when Bella left with him, more worried than what just some jealousy would warrant.

“I don't know, I’ve seen the way Jacob looks at you, Edward’s seen it too and he’s only human. He’s going to react like any other guy.” I snorted at that but neither of them seemed to notice. 

“It’s more complicated than that.” She mumbled. I turned to her, giving her a sympathetic smile. 

“Angela’s right Bella, Edwards probably just jealous of the history you have with Jacob.”

“Say the word Bella, Jealousy.” Angela added, amusement obvious in her tone.

“No, I told Jacob how i feel, he accepts it, he’d rather be just friends than nothing.”

“So the word is denial.” I laughed along with Angela as Bella looked between us in obvious distress.

“You’re saying I’m an idiot.”

“Just a little oblivious.”

“Maybe try paying more attention to the way they act around each other. Try talking it out with Edward you know? Ask him how he’s feeling, you’re in a relationship, these are things you should talk about. If he has boundaries maybe try and work that out and give the guy some peace of mind.” Bella dropped onto her bed dragging her pillow over her face with a groan.

“Well I don’t want this. Every move I make hurts someone.”

“They’re big boys Bella, they make their own choices. Don’t worry about it, it’ll work itself out. It’s not life or death.” Bella seemed to tense at those words, her eyes trailing back to the window. There had to be something up with Jacob. This conversation seemed like a cover up for something else. She was disguising the truth, there was something she was still hiding and I had a feeling it had something to do with those wolves I saw in the forest, and I was going to find out.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_ Ultimatum  _

_ My heart has wings, hmm _

_ And I can fly _

_ I'll touch every star in the sky _

_ So this is the miracle _

_ That I've been dreaming of _

  
  


**_Jacob’s POV_ **

I was  _ such  _ an idiot. How could I be so stupid as to not notice a person approaching. The one thing I was supposed to be doing, protecting Bella. But instead, there I was stressing over the last few days I’d have with her. How could she be rushing into a decision as big as this one! I shook that thought away, I couldn’t let those thoughts consume me, they’re what got me in this issue in the first place.

_ Do we know her? _

_ Is she cute! _

_ Did you scare her! _

_ What’s she look like! _

I tried to drown the barrage of voices in my head as I approached them. There was no way I was getting away with this, I would have to tell her. I could just imagine Sam’s lecture now, but there was no way anything was going to happen. I never wanted to imprint in the first place. She looked so frightened of me though, but yet, also intrigued. No. no that was just the imprint taking its course, she could feel it too, that’s all it is. We don't even  _ know  _ each other. This whole thing was absolutely idiotic. 

I would just ignore her then. Easier said than done, I already wanted to run back to her. Ask her her name, find out who she was, what her favorite color was, what her favorite food was. God this was awful. I had stared right into her eyes and in that moment, nothing mattered. The entire trail could have caught on fire and I wouldn't have noticed because her dark brown eyes had absolutely entranced me. 

I caught sight of Paul first and inwardly groaned. “Damn Jake she’s hot.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you going to ask her on a date!”

“No. Not now Seth.” I turned to him, rubbing my eyes with my fists.

“You’re going to have to tell her.” Leah crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at me. “You’re not going to be able to stay away from her and god forbid you try to.”

Sam cleared his throat nodding at me. “Leah’s right Jacob. You’re going to have to find her and tell her. It’ll be in yours and her best interest if you do it sooner than later.”

I hated this, I hated them picking around in my brain. I didn’t want to. I was in love with Bella, I Loved Bella and no one else. “I don't even know who she is.” I couldn’t help the venom that came out laced in my words. 

“Well that’s the reason you’d go and find her.” Quil rolled his eyes looking away like he was bored. 

“Easy for all of you to say, this is going to tear my life apart.” I refused to let this werewolf shit take anything else away from me, I had free will and I was going to hold onto it.

“You don’t have to let it, Jacob.” Sam said, his voice softer. “Trust me, it’s easier to just let it happen, because it will eventually. There will be no fighting it, and you know we have rules. You have to tell her.” His last few words were spoken sternly and I knew I had no choice but I sure wish I did. I tugged at my hair, clenching my eyes shut.

“How the hell am i supposed to approach a girl i’ve never met before and tell her that I’m a werewolf and we’re crazy wolf soulmates.” I spat, glaring at the group of them.

“Do you have any idea who she is at all?” Quil asked, raising an eyebrow. 

I sighed dropping my gaze. “From what I’d seen of her before, she seemed to be Bellas neighbor. I noticed her a few days back coming home when that Cullen and I were making plans to watch over Bella.” I felt bad for leaving Embry back there but we needed one of us watching over them at all times and I couldn't stay there another moment. 

“I’ll give you the night to come to terms with it, but tomorrow when Bella comes you will tell her.” Sam’s gaze was intense and I knew there was no avoiding this. I’d have to meet her.

~

“You sure this is ok? I really hate being a party crasher.” I turned to Bella rolling my eyes playfully. See, this felt normal, this felt like love. Love is something that develops something that forms, strengthens over time. Sure it might have always been there if you believe in love at first sight, but it’s the person you fall in love with.  _ Who _ they are, not  _ what  _ they are.

“Technically you’re a council meeting crasher. See, the council leaders, dad, Quil’s Grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died. I explained gesturing to the group up ahead.

I could tell she was clamming up as she shoved her hands in her pockets. “Okay I should not be here.”

I shook my head giving her a reassuring smile. “You’re okay, I thought… I mean they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories.”

“The histories? The tribe’s histories? Aren’t they secret?” She yelled in a hushed voice playfully slapping me.

“We’ve got a role to play, You’re a part of this.” I turned watching as Seth bounded towards us. He was clearly excited because this would be his first time meeting Bella. “Bella, this is Seth Clearwater. Leah’s brother. The newest member of the pack.”

He grinned up at her crossing his arms. “Newest, bestest, brightest…” I cut him off grabbing him in a choke hold, gently ruffling his hair.

“And slowest.” I chuckled, before releasing him guiding them both to where everyone sat. I had heard these stories many times before. I watched as Bella listened, seeming to truly be invested. I watched the horror slowly slip into her features and I wished from the bottom of my soul that it would be enough to change her mind. I tuned back in as my father spoke.

“Something terrible is coming and we must all be ready. All of us.” Bella looked up at me before messing with her fingers. I was going to reach down and take her hands in mine to cease her anxious fidgeting but Paul interrupted my thoughts by dropping down next to us. 

“So Bella, did Jake tell you about the girl he imprinted on.” I felt the color leave my face and my blood turn cold. Bella looked confused, turning towards myself and Paul.

“No, no he didn’t. I thought you told me you hadn’t imprinted on anyone?”

“I didn’t!” The words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them. “Well I hadn’t at that time. But that was a little while ago. It sort of just happened, like two days ago just happened.”

“Woopse, my bad.” Paul chuckled standing up and moving away from us with a mischievous grin.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bella demanded, looking more interested and curious than angry.

“It wasn’t a big deal Bella. It Isn’t a big deal.” I stressed, looking away.

“Well from the way you described it it seems like a pretty big deal.” I didn’t answer. This wasn’t how i wanted her to find out, actually if i was being honest, i never wanted her to find out. “Do I know her?” I groaned closing my eyes before Bella seemed to make the connection. “It’s Ellie!” I felt my heart tug. Ellie, her name was Ellie. An image of her soft tan skin appeared in my head, messy dark hair framing her face and dark brown eyes staring up at me in wonder. I heard a few of the other chuckles, most likely seeing what I was. “That’s why you left! She said she had run into a wolf outside the trail and then it had taken off. So it was you.” She looked more proud of herself than jealous which hurt more than I’d like to admit.

“I didn’t even know her name Bella.” I grumbled, turning back to her. “I don’t even know her, this whole imprinting thing is ridiculous.” Leah sucked her teeth moving over to us, as if things couldn’t get worse.

“Jake here has decided he isn’t going to tell her.”

“Not going to tell her? Why not! You have to!” Bella demanded looking up at me with determined eyes. 

“How the hell am I supposed to approach this girl? Tell her I’m a werewolf and that we’re weird wolf soulmates!” I growled and Bella rolled her eyes.

“Like I once told you, you’re not the first monsters I met, and you’re not the first she’s met either.” I felt anger coursing through my veins. “E-Edward told me she figured him and the rest of their family out. She even confronted him about it.” Damn, so she found out Cullen was a blood sucker and had the balls to confront him about it. I felt some pride that she was smart and brave enough to even think of doing something like that. “Apparently she was attacked by some vampires in Seattle and put two and two together. I could introduce you guys.” Bella spoke as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

I had never felt the mix of anger, confusion and happiness swirled into one and it was obvious it was making the other shifters uncomfortable. How could Bella feel absolutely nothing over the idea of introducing me to another girl. And how could she speak about her friends attack so calmly. Ellie. I needed to meet Ellie, I needed to see her. I got up, my fists clenched. This whole thing was infuriating, I was pissed, more pissed than I think I’d been in a while.

A bloodsucker had touched her. Had  _ hurt _ her. And That damned Cullen had gotten to her before me, had met her, had spoken to her before I did. I needed to punch something, I wanted to hurt someone. “Jake…” Bella spoke softly, gently touching my shoulder. It didn’t help calm me, but it did ground me.

“Ok.” I finally decided. “Ok, introduce me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_ Observations _

_ What, am I normal or not? _

_ Am I crazier than other patients? _

_ Right, I've done everything right _

_ So where's the karma doc, I've lost my patience _

  
  
  


Forks had made me more inquisitive, more observant. After confirmation that the cullens were vampires, I had become suspicious of everyone and everything. Bella had been strangely calm after I mentioned large wolves right by her house, more confused than concerned when I had said it ran off. That was suspicious. But what was even more suspicious was the fact that she wanted me to meet her friend Jacob after coming to talk to me about the cullens. 

She asked if I had known, Edward had told her but I suppose she wanted to know for herself. I had confirmed her suspicion and nearly instantly she wanted me to meet her friend Jacob. Perhaps he was a vampire as well, or someone else who knew about them. That would make sense. 

“Yeah I don’t know Bella. I’m not really up to meeting new friends today, and Edward said he’s a bad influence.” She rolled her eyes leaning back on my bed holding my pillow to her chest. 

“When have you ever listened to Edward. Don’t be lazy, I promised Jacob we’d meet him at the cafe in town.” I sighed, leaning against the wall and groaning dramatically. 

“Why is this so important to you?” I asked, giving her a playful smile. 

She paused, obviously thinking of a lie but I’d let it slip. “What? I just want my two friends to meet. I don’t think that’s a bad thing.” 

“It’s a suspicious thing Swan.” I countered sitting in the bed. “Everything you do is suspicious.” She chewed her lip before looking at me seriously. 

“It’s because everything I do has to be a secret. Is it wrong that I’d like to just do something normal with some friends?” I frowned, feeling bad for her situation. That must be hard, living a secret life and never getting to do anything normal. That must be hard. “Ever since I met Edward my life has been anything but normal. And don’t get me wrong, I love him, more than anything. I love the world he’s brought me into and I’ve never felt more myself when im around the cullens.” She paused and I sensed the but, coming. “But I think I’d also like to do things without having to face death at every turn.”

I could understand that. “Ok fine. Fine fine fine. We can go.” 

She smiles at me before standing. “Awesome, I told Jake we’d be there in an hour so let’s get going.”

What had I gotten myself into?

-

Well at least I was finally out of the house for something other than school. I had yet to wander around town since moving, so it was nice to get a look. It was small but cute, a couple of little shops and a diner to sit in. Bella had brought us to a coffee shop and there he was. I had recognized him from the amount of times I had seen him at Bella’s house. Though, this would be the first time we actually were formally introduced. 

“Jake, thanks for meeting us today.” Bella smiled. He stood up and I balked slightly, I hadn’t realized how tall he was. Thanks to my wonderfully short father I was on the shorter side, but  _ he _ , he towered over me. 

“No problem Bella. I’m Jake.” He stuck his hand out. I knew I had to move to take it but I was completely hypnotized by his eyes. I slowly took his hand and my arm felt like I had been zapped by electricity, but in a good way. I had never believed in sparks even with a kiss, so the jolt of energy that pulsed through me when we touched was shocking, figuratively and literally.

A crush? A big crush? No idea but god I could stare at him for hours. After a moment I realized I hadn’t said anything. 

“I’m Amelia!” I said much too fast. “Amelia Kapoor, but uh my friends call me Ellie!” 

Jake looked frozen for a moment before stuffing his hands in his pocket and simply nodding at me. I dropped my hand slowly looking towards Bella. She awkwardly cleared her throat before nodding towards the table. 

“Why don’t you guys sit and I’ll buy us drinks. On me.” She smiled before moving towards the front. I slid into the chair next to the window before looking up at jacob. 

“So uh, Bella tells me you guys have been friends for a while.” Again, he shrugged and I felt the anger bubbling in my chest. His rude demeanor sure was off putting by his polite face, but I suppose you should never judge a book by it’s cover. “She mentions you’re into wood carving, that’s cool.” I tried. He nodded at me, eyeing my movements. The way he watched me made me slightly self conscious but I felt no need to leave either. Strange. “Have you been doing that long?”

“I guess.” He mumbled, breaking his gaze from me. Bella appeared moments later sitting down next to Jacob. She looked between us momentarily before I spoke again.

“Well that’s cool, do you do it often?” he shrugged again looking bored. I turned to Bella obviously put off by his bad attitude. 

“Jake.” Bella scolded, looking at him as though he had grown two heads. He clenched his fists before shoving his chair back and standing up.

“I never asked to come here Bella. I don’t even know why you brought me here.” He turned to me, eyes narrowing. “I never said I wanted to meet her.” I stared at him, my eyes wide. I could feel the tears forming in them as he spoke. What had I even done to make him hate me this much? What did I ever do to deserve everything that’s happened to me these past few months. The flood gates finally opened, and tears began racing down my hot face, we all sat there frozen. I cursed my lip as it started to tremble, I hated being a crier. I wiped my tears with my forearm grabbing my bag and the iced coffee Bella had bought me.

“Well I can tell when I’m unwanted. Thanks for inviting me Bella, I’ll see you later.” I hustled out of the small cafe, avoiding eye contact from them both before the real crying began, once I started I could never stop it. Bella had driven me here unfortunately but I didn’t mind the walk home, it would give me time to cool down before I got back. Why had Bella been so adamant that I met that asshole. He obviously did not want to see me, so why did she think that would be a good idea. I kicked the rocks on the path on the way home. I tugged my coat closer to my body hoping to block out the chilly wind the rain brought in. I was debating calling someone when the rain started to pour. 

Cursing everything at that moment I found shelter under a covered bus stop. I dropped onto the bench shivering from my wet hair and jacket. It was only then when I let myself cry. My shoulders shook with each sob as I covered my face with my hands. Why did my Jacob have to be an ass, why did i have to move to forks, why did Bree have to disappear, why did my parents have to get fucking divorced. I brought my knees to my chest and dropped my head onto them.

I hated this. I hated being this weak, I was crying in the middle of the day at a bus stop in the pouring rain. This was ridiculous.

“A-are you ok?” I looked up quickly, embarrassment tinting my cheeks pink.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine!” I said rapidly wiping at my eyes. “Just waiting for the bus.”

“You’re Bella's friend right? Uh….Ellie! I’m Seth.” I stared at him for a moment, he seemed kind of young to be Bella's friend, but nonetheless I gave him a smile. 

“Yes, I’m Ellie. Nice to meet you Seth.”

“Listen, my sister and I were just about to leave, do you maybe want a ride home? We were going to meet Jacob after he hung out with Bella but the rain kind of puts a damper on our plans.” He pouted, turning to look at the pouring rain. “She’s just in the corner store there grabbing us water bottles.” So they were Jacobs friends too huh? I couldn’t understand why anyone would want to be friends with him, especially this kid who seemed too sweet to even hurt a fly.

“I couldn’t impose on you guys, i really dont mind waiting for the bus.”

“Nonsense! I can’t leave a girl crying in the rain, that would be bad manners. Come on, let us take you home.” I looked at him squeezing my bag. “Besides, you won’t have much luck catching that bus. It hasn’t even run in a few years.” Well, when he puts it like that…

“Sure, thank you.” I stood up grabbing my things and he led the way to the small corner store his sister was in. 

“Leah, look who I found!” Seth called, walking me over to the woman checking out at the counter. She turned to look at me, her face dropping before she turned back to Seth.

“Guess it went just as badly as I thought it would, the stupid meat head.” I was taken aback by her sudden harsh words, not entirely sure what she meant but figured it had to do with Jacob. Based on the way Leah reacted, I figured he didn’t usually leave good first impressions. 

She turned her eyes back on me, and I froze up under their gaze. Now that I got a good look at her, I couldn’t help but notice how striking she was. Was everyone in this town ridiculously attractive? “It’s not your fault, he’s a dick to everyone these days.”

Seth cleared his throat, knocking me out of my daze. “I told her we could give her a lift home, sis.” The woman reached to grab the plastic bag off the counter and then started for the exit. I could hear her muttering under her breath as she passed me about always having to clean up their messes.

She stopped at the door, leaning back against it so that she held it open. She met my eyes again, and for a moment I thought I caught a glimpse of sadness in her gaze. Then it was gone. “Well, let’s get goin’.” She startled me with her tone and I moved faster than I was prepared for, tripping slightly. She caught me with one arm, also managing to press a water bottle into my chest as well. “Here, drink this. You’ll get a headache from crying.” 

I accepted the bottle, my cheeks probably just as red as my eyes. “Thanks.” I mumbled under my breath following Seth and sliding into the middle seat of the beat up green truck. Leah climbed into the driver seat and Seth settled in next to my other side.

“Where are we taking you?”

I don't know why Leah intimidated me so much, my heart raced as she turned to look at me and I momentarily choked on my words. “D-do you know where Bella lives? I live right next door to her.” She nodded in response, turning the radio on. Seth fidgeted with the stations, nothing by static coming up before he turned it off with a sigh. I picked at the paper wrapped around the side of the bottle before Leah spoke up.

“Are you and Bella close?”

I snorted turning to look at her. “Is Bella close with anyone other than her boyfriend?” That earned me a small smile from her, but her eyes remained trained on the road.

“Her and Jake used to be close.” Seth said, leaning back in his seat staring out of the window. “But she’s been pretty busy I guess.” 

I frowned slightly. “Did she used to come by a lot?”

“Well we weren't really around much when they were hanging out, but apparently Jake took it pretty hard.”

“That’s an understatement.” Leah spoke harshly, her grip tightening on the wheel.

“Does he like Bella?” I asked, catching on. Neither of them answered, but I supposed that was an answer in itself. 

“Well to completely answer your question, no not really. We’re just neighbors and classmates. I’d say we’re more acquaintances than friends but she doesn’t seem like she has any real friends. But what do I know, I’ve only been here for a month.” I shrugged. Seth frowned looking over at me. “She seems to like Jacob, though I have no idea why.”

Seth frowned looking up at me. “Jacob isn’t always like that Ellie. Don’t let this one time sway your opinion of him. I swear he’s a good guy, he just has a lot on his mind right now.” Leah scoffed and I turned to her. She looked over at me and sighed rolling her eyes.

“He Isn’t terrible. He has a big heart, it just gets him into trouble.” I tapped at the water bottle cap staring straight ahead of me as we pulled in front of my house.

“Yeah, so don’t think too terribly of him, ok?” Seth smiled, opening the door and climbing out. I followed suit, watching as he got back in.

“Ok...Thanks for the ride.” I gave him a teasing smile and he grinned brighter. 

“We’ll see you around Ellie!” He called, Leah simply nodded at me before backing up and turning out of the neighborhood. I stood there for a moment, watching them drive away before looking up at my house with only one thought in my mind.

How the hell did they know what I looked like?


	7. Chapter 7

_ So a lot of you have messaged me confused about whether Jacob has really imprinted and the answer is YES Jacob has imprinted on Ellie. He mentions to Bella in the series that you can be in love with more than one person and that he’d seen it with Sam Leah and Emily. My idea for this is that Jacob has always been strong willed, I don’t think he would let his feelings for Bella go ,as Bella says, over some Wolfy claim. I think he would fight his imprint for as long as he possibly could because he believes he’s in love with Bella. We'll get a glimpse into Jake's mind again but he definitely feels that pull for Ellie, however he knows he was in love with Bella and this story is the struggle he has letting Bella go and embracing his wolf and his imprint. Hope that clears things up!  _

  
  


**Chapter 7**

_ Resolve _

  
  


_ I want you to want me _

_ Why don't we rely on chemistry _

_ Why don't we collide the spaces that divide us _

_ I want you to want me _

  
  


The second sunny day of the year hit and both Bella and Edward were nowhere to be found. I suppose it only makes sense that Bella would ditch with him.She had been avoiding me since that day at the diner and honestly I don't blame her. I would avoid me too, although, I wondered what Jake and Bella had said after I had left. Had Bella scolded him? Had they laughed at me? Bella didn’t seem like someone who would laugh at others misfortune, in all honesty I doubt they even talked about me at all.

I turned to look at Jessica who was zoned out, tapping her pen against her notebook. Next week was exams and then we’d be graduating. One more week of this nonsense and then I could focus on what really mattered. Bree. Edward had promised me he would tell me if anything else happened involving her, and I really hoped I could trust him. Though, if he was being honest, that meant nothing of importance had happened so far and that was unnerving. I had still been tracking the disappearances and murders in Seattle and they were not declining. It seemed to me that someone was making an army. An army of vampires, that sent a shiver of fear down my spine. Why the hell would someone be making an army of vampires in Seattle of all places. 

The bell broke me out of my day dream and I scrambled to gather my things. I needed to talk to Edward. “Don’t forget to finish your study packets and turn them in before the exam for an extra ten percent on your exam.” An extra ten percent was the least of my worries right now.

“Have you seen Bella today?” I turned looking over my shoulder spotting Angela looking worried.

“No but I bet she went out with Edwards family.” I shrugged, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. She chewed her lip worriedly. 

“Yeah, but we were supposed to meet up after school and study for exams.” She paused messing with her bag strap. “But she hasn’t answered any of my texts.” I gave her a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll talk to Charlie when I get home and make sure she’s ok.”

“Thanks. She’s seemed a bit out of it, I’m worried about her.”

“Don’t worry too much Angela. Bella’s a big girl. Something must’ve just came up.”

The drive home was long and painful. So Bella wasn’t just casually ditching, which meant something was up. Edward and his family being gone made sense, but if Bella was with Edward she would’ve canceled with Angela, which meant there was something wrong. I clenched my fists on my steering wheel pulling into my driveway. If Bella wasn’t answering her phone, and her truck wasn’t in her driveway then where on Earth could she be. I shut the door of my house, greeting Mochi as she jumped up onto my chest. 

I dropped my bags onto the couch pushing my wallet into my pocket. I hated leaving Mochi here alone all of the time, so I attached her leash and headed out onto the trail. There was too much going on in my head, I needed to go and sit and sketch for a while. I needed a brain dump. The warmth of the sun was wonderful and I took advantage of not needing a jacket, following the trail. The streaks of sunlight through the trees shone on Mochi’s golden fur as she sniffed around the trail. When I finally found a warm spot I dropped the blanket I had brought and attached mochis’s leash to a tree branch allowing her some space to explore. 

The scratching of my pencil against the paper relieved some of the tension in my shoulders. I needed to be away from everything, I needed to not worry about my crazy life for one moment. 

“Ellie.” I nearly jumped out of my skin, my pencil flying out of my hand and disappearing into the bush next to me. I stared up at Edward, my heart drumming in my chest so hard, I could feel my pulse in my head. 

“Dont. Do. That.” I hissed, sitting up. Mochi noticed Edward and instantly started growling, her fur stood on edge and she backed up snarling at him. “Mochi, Mochi. Calm down.”

“Sorry, and don’t worry about it. Animals have never liked us.” I could sense the sadness in his voice as he looked at her before turning to me. “I have some news.”

“That’s wonderful, but don’t you think you could’ve waited until I was home rather than stalking me out into the woods.”

“I wasn’t- I’m simply holding up my end of the deal. Do you want the information or not?”

“Yes, yes sorry.” I gestured to the blanket and he looked at me for a moment before sitting down. “Where’s Bella?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Mochi slowly approached him, her fur still on edge as she sat in front of me, seeming as though she was guarding me from Edward. “Alice had a vision.” He started. A vision, that was news. “She sees things, things that will happen and I recognized a face in her vision. I’m pretty sure it was your friend Bree. We’re still trying to understand these visions, why she’s seeing them and how they pertain to us, but your friend. She’s definitely an immortal now. I wasn’t sure our first time speaking if she was turned or simply killed, but she was there.” I sat up, looking at him with my eyes wide.

“Was she hurt? Is she afraid? Are they keeping her captured?” This was awesome, it wasn’t a chance anymore, Bree was definitely ok.

“I’m not sure.” he grimaced, turning away. “Alice’s visions are short and usually don't have much information, but I thought it could bring you some peace of mind. Bella told me what happened the other day. She’s worried you dislike her now.” That was embarrassing for sure, at least she didn’t seem me crying in the rain.

“I don’t dislike her now Edward. I don’t want her to worry about that.” I said, resting my hand on my knee. “Tell her that, she seems to have a lot on her plate, I don’t want her worrying about me as well.” He gave me a kind smile moving to stand up.

“Thank you, I’ll let her know. We’re working to figure out Alice’s visions at the moment, but as i said, i thought knowing she was ok would make you feel at ease.”

“I thought ok was a relative term.” I teased and he rolled his eyes looking over at me. “But thank you. It really does help me feel better. It’s nice to know she’s still existing out there.” I paused looking away. “Do you think there’s a possibility I could find her?” I didn’t hear a response, when I looked back to where he was, he was gone. I appreciated the visit, but why wouldn’t he tell me where Bella was. 

I sat back down to continue sketching but I couldn't seem to calm my racing mind enough to finish any coherent form of a picture. Mochi barked eagerly as we arrived back home when I noticed a Volkswagen in my driveway. That was suspicious. I approached slowly, though Mochi was tugging harshly at the leash until she finally busted from my grip and ran straight into someone leaning against the car.

Jacob.

He leant down gently scratching her head as she licked at his face. “Hey Sorry about her, she’s not usually like that.” I approached the two, jogging towards my driveway. 

“Don’t worry about it. I love dogs.” He said softly, before standing up and smiling at me. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, crossing my arms. “Here to yell at me some more?” He scratched the back of his neck avoiding eye contact.

“I came to apologize. And uh, offer you an explanation.” I raised an eyebrow watching him expectantly. He seemed nervous, scratching at Mochi’s fur as she leaned against him. “I heard you met Seth and Leah.”

“Yeah they were nice.” I stared at him, furrowing my brows, where was he going with this. 

“I really don’t even know how to tell you this.” He said, giving an exasperated laugh. I walked closer to him, he looked truly conflicted and I felt bad for him. He looked so angry and afraid and sad. He stared at me for a moment, obviously conflicted. I gently rested my hand on his arm, attempting to offer some comfort and he jolted away. I pulled my hand back pressing it to my chest. “It was me.”

I stared at him blankly. “What? What was you?” He looked frustrated grabbing at his hair and closing his eyes. 

“It was me Ellie, on the trail outside of Bella’s house. That was me.” On the trail outside of Bella's house? What the hell was he talking about. He stepped closer, grabbing my shoulders and I felt chills through my back as we made eye contact. My heart skipped a beat and I staggered back from him. Familiar brown eyes flashed into my head. They held the same emotion, fear, confusion, and longing. I nearly tripped before he grabbed my arm and tugged me closer to him. The feel of his hand on the small of my back left me light headed. 

“It...it was you. On the trail, the wolf. You’re the wolf? That doesn’t make any sense, y-you’re a person and that-that was a wolf you are not a wolf but-” I was rambling but my brain couldn’t comprehend what he was saying, but it also made perfect sense. It was almost as though somewhere inside me I had known. He took a deep breath taking my hand, I snatched it back instinctively. 

“Please.” He whispered, taking my hand in his again. Mochi whined from the ground head butting me. 

“Show me.” I felt breathless, staring at him. He watched me carefully before giving a quick nod. I ushered Mochi into the house, much to her disappointment before following Jacob onto the trail. Neither of us spoke as he held my hand, pulling me behind him until we were deep into the thicket. 

“Just...just stand back there and don't move.” I didn’t move a muscle, holding my breath as I watched him. He tugged his jacket off before removing his shirt and I nearly choked, concealing it with a cough as I looked away. I could feel the fire in my cheeks as he finished undressing. “Are you ready?” I nodded turning back to him, keeping my eyes trained on his face so they wouldn’t wander elsewhere. It was nearly instantaneous and if i hadn’t been staring i would have sworn i had blinked and missed it. In front of me, stood the same wolf I had seen on the trail. He growled softly, approaching me and I staggered back once again before he dropped his head in front of me. I reached out slowly, pressing my hand against the fur in between his ears.

This was unbelievable. It didn’t explain why he was an asshole to me, or why Bella was so pushy for me to meet him, or maybe it did. Maybe I had to see because I had seen him already. I was sure he would explain. I pulled my hand back and watched him carefully. “Ok, I see now, but i think you still owe me an explanation.”

_

  
  


“Does it hurt?” I asked, as we descended the trail. 

“No, it’s annoying to go through so many clothes though.” He laughed. I nodded thoughtfully before finally asking the question that had been clouding my mind.

“Why don’t you like me?” He shut my front door behind us, looking over at me. 

“You think I don’t like you?”

“After the way you treated me Jacob, I’m kind of surprised you can stand in the same room as me.” I said laughing awkwardly. He looked pained approaching me and gently taking my hand. 

“Ellie, I like you a lot, more than you can possibly understand. It’s a uh, it’s a wolf thing.” 

“What’s a wolf thing?” He furrowed his brows, hand squeezing mine gently. 

“I…” he paused, taking a deep breath. “I imprinted on you.”

“You  _ imprinted _ on me? Can you explain a bit more?”

He sighed nodding his head. “Imprinting is uh it’s an involuntary thing that the shifters in my tribe uh go through. It’s not like love at first sight though, I’d say it’s similar. It’s...deeper than that. It’s like you meet that person and they’re suddenly the most important thing on Earth, they’re the reason you’re here. I feel like I can’t stay away from you.” He looked pained, clenching his eyes shut. “I want to though, I tried to. I tried to ignore it, I tried to push you away and it was the worst pain imaginable.” I watched him, my eyes wide. Was he confessing his love to me?

“I don't understand.”

“I want to be myself.” He said, looking back down at me. “If I’m going to love someone, I want to love them because of who they are, not because some phenomenon says I have to. But the way I treated you… that wasn’t fair to you and I’m sorry.” My heart ached for him, I took his other hand in my own and looked up at him.

“I accept your apology. I won’t say I understand but I do feel some kind of pull towards you.” I admitted. “I was hurt more than I normally would be when you rejected me. If you say you want to love me...for me.” I started, my cheeks burning. “Then maybe you should get to know me.” He looked at me as though there was something else he needed to say before it hit me. Something Seth and Leah had avoided answering. “But Bella.” He groaned, dropping my hands and walking further into the house.

“Yes. Bella.” He clenched his fists, looking back at me. “I’ve loved Bella for a while now, or at least I thought I did?” he paced in front of me, Mochi following his path through the room. “But, the way I feel around you, it’s ten times as strong, I feel like I can do anything right now, but my head is also swimming because I just- It’s so confusing!” He yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. I jumped watching him pull his hand from the new hole in my living room. He seemed shocked before turning to me. “I’m uh- I’m so sorry.”

I walked over to him slowly, taking his hand in mine once again. “Jacob, you obviously have some things you need to work through, and I get it. I do too, but this obviously involves me now. I feel the same intense feelings around you. I want to help.” Jealousy had never been an issue of mine, though I did feel a twinge of hurt that he was holding onto those feelings for Bella so tightly. But I suppose it was a piece of himself he didn’t want to lose, something he wanted to control. “So how about we get to know each other? Lets just...hang out a bit? Maybe go see a movie or something?” He watched me, shocked.

“You’re taking this surprisingly well.”

“I’m dealing with things a lot weirder than this so…”

“Maybe you could tell me sometime, when we hang out.” He gave me a small smile, walking to my front door. He leaned against the frame biting his lip. “I really gotta get going, everyone’s going to wanna know how it went.”

“How did it go?” I asked, giving him a playful smile.

“You tell me.”

“I think…” I walked closer, pressing my hand to his chest. “It went well.” He released a shaky breath before opening my front door. 

“I’ll see you later Ellie.”

“Bye Jacob.” I watched his car disappear from sight, excited for our next time meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Hey! So this is the last time I’m going to address this! Smeyers concept of imprinting really doesn’t have that much information on it so i took it my own way. If you look it up, I did a lot of research on it, with Sam and Emily, they didn’t accept each other immediately. There were a lot of feelings of betrayal and guilt and remorse that kept them apart. Ellie does not know Jacob, there is no jealousy there because she doesnt know him. She feels a desire to be around him and to get to know him, but that’s it, there is no love there for her right now. For Jacob he feels the same pull to Ellie, he wants to get to know her but he wants to love Ellie for Ellie because i like to think Jacob is a romantic. He doesn’t want to just love her because he thinks he has to but because he wants to. This has nothing to do with Ellie or Bella being a second choice, it has to do with being true to your feelings. ALSO this story is not canon obviously because Ellie does not exist, take this fanfic for what it is, fanfic, and enjoy it. Thank you! _

  
  


**Chapter 8**

_ Bonds _

_ I think we could do it if we tried _

_ If only to say, you’re mine _

_ Sofia know that you and I _

_ Shouldn’t feel like a crime _

  
  
  


I woke up feeling more rested than I had in awhile. Saturdays were my favorite days because Mochi and I spent them sitting in my front yard doing absolutely nothing. I watched as she attacked the rubber tire on the grass while I focused on my latest sketch. I was much more into sketching sceneries, but recently I’d been having dreams of a wolf, running through the forest. I could never tell if i was the wolf or if i was simply watching and feeling what it felt. The forest was always cold and the lighting was dim. I didn’t know what I was searching for or why I was running, but I was anxious and felt like I needed to get away. It’s howl was melancholy and captivating and it was all I’d been able to see when I closed my eyes. Hence, the wolf now sketched across my art pad. 

Jacob had been on my mind for a while since our last talk. Now that finals were over there was nothing school wise I really had to worry about, well except falling at graduation. I was worried about our next meeting but also fairly excited. I suppose I understood now, why I was so desperate to be around him. I tapped my pencil on the paper switching my gaze back to Mochi. I should’ve been more shocked, everything should’ve been more  _ shocking.  _ Bree, the Cullens, Jacob, maybe i was desensitized from the attack, or maybe I was in shock and I’d have a breakdown randomly. 

“Hey Mell.” I looked up, my heart skipping a beat as Jacob approached me.  _ Mel.  _ Why did him giving me the nickname cause butterflies to swarm in my stomach.

“H-Hey. What’s up?”

“What’re you doing?” I grabbed my book pressing it to my chest. 

“Nothing! Just watching Mochi.” I said ushering to the dog climbing on his hip. He chuckled patting her head before crouching next to me. I turned to look at him before he snatched the book from my hand and quickly jumped to his feet. “Jacob!” I scrambled up after him as he held the book up laughing. “Jacob give it back!” He paused looking at the book before looking back me.

“Amelia this is awesome.” I beamed up at him snatching the book back.

“Thanks. I’m usually more into like...trees. And water.” I bit my lip clenching the book in my hands.

“Could’ve fooled me, that’s really good. You’re into art?”

“Yeah.” I shrugged. “Mostly sketching, I'm not too good with colors or painting. Anything like that.” 

“No that’s cool. I do a bit of wood carving myself. My mom taught me when I was younger and it kind of stuck.”

I smiled at him, awkwardly messing with the pages of my book. “I could never do something like that. I’d probably end up cutting my hand or chopping off my finger.” This made him laugh as he crossed his arms.

“Nah, it just takes practice. Just like I wouldn’t be able to sketch something as realistic as that. It looks just like me.” So Jacob was the wolf I had been dreaming of, that would make sense. My face flared,heat tinting my cheeks red.

“It’s not like I was purposefully sketching you! I was just thinking about the wolves and i’ve been having dreams and I just couldn't stop thinking about them not that that means i’m thinking about you, but i guess it kind of does but i just when something gets stuck in my head i have to sketch it otherwise it drives me crazy-” I paused looking up at him. He had an amused smirk on his face as he listened to my word vomit. “And I’m rambling.”

“Don't worry about it El.” he nodded towards his truck putting his hand out for me. “I was thinking I would take you up on that movie offer today.” I gingerly took his hand in mine and he pulled me closer to him. “If that was something you’d still be interested in.” I watched him, my eyes wide at how close he was to me.

“Yes! I mean yeah, yeah that sounds good. I’m down.” 

“Cool, there’s a new movie I wanted to see anyway.”

“Yes, Yes I’m down, let me put Mochi away.” I laughed watching her drool on his thigh as she leaned against him. He laughed, ruffling her ears and following me towards the house. 

_

“So Bella tells me you just moved here last month.” He mentioned, once we got into his car. 

“Yeah.” I shrugged. “My mom got a job here and dragged me to this tiny town. I like it though, it’s nice to have fresh air and some peace for once.” 

“Where did you live before?”

“I lived in Seattle.” I paused wondering if I should say more but decided against it. This was not the place for a long sob story. 

“So you like Forks more?”

I chuckled shrugging. “I wouldn’t say I like it more or less. I appreciate them both in different ways. Seattle was nice because it was familiar. I knew the city, I knew my neighbors and I could basically walk anywhere I wanted to go. Here, like I said, It’s pretty, peaceful and the air is clean. Plus it gives me more inspiration to draw.”

He nodded along with me, keeping his eyes one the road. “I’ve lived here my whole life so you get kind of used to being in one place i guess.”

“Yeah, I’ve never been one for adventure if I’m being honest.” 

“Really? You don’t feel the need to explore or sight see?” He asked, passing a glance at me.

I shrugged. “I guess not. I’d like to go somewhere nice and warm eventually. My dad lives in California with his new wife and son. I used to visit them but my mom got kind of...off. I don’t know. She took the divorce a lot harder than my dad. She won’t even eat indian food anymore.” I teased. Jacob laughed at that, turning to look at me. “But I guess I just sympathized with my mom because she never really moved on. I do miss the warmth and the beaches.” 

“We could go to the beach if that’s something you’re interested in.”

“I don’t know if wearing a jacket to the beach is the same as soaking in the sun.” I laughed.

“Where do you want to eventually live then?”

I thought about that for a moment. Where would I want to live? I knew wherever I went I wouldn’t want to leave or move again. I wanted to find a place and not have to worry about uprooting my life again. “I don’t really know. I would say Florida but I’m not too into theme parks. Maybe somewhere like North Carolina?” I thought out loud. “I don’t know. What about you? Forks it for you?”

“Probably. I’d like to travel and see the world but my family is here, my pack is here.”

“Yeah that makes sense. Anything in particular you’d like to see?” I asked, looking out the window. 

“No, nothing in particular. But I’d like to see the world.” I had never really thought about traveling before this. The idea or running around the country wasn’t a big deal to me, let alone the world. I wanted something permanent, something that would stay and that would be my own. But watching Jacob hum along to the music on the radio, the idea of traveling together through the US in his car didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“Hey I thought we were going to a movie?” I laughed as he pulled up into the parking lot at the beach. 

“Well, I thought about it for a bit and the idea of sitting silently in a movie theatre didn’t seem like a great first date. How do I get to know you in silence?” he smirked, getting out and moving quickly to open my door for me. He offered his hand and I accepted his help getting out of the car. And I definitely didn’t complain when he didn’t let go. The wind from the Ocean was cold on my face and the air was salty. My cheeks tinted darker when he squeezed my hand. “Dont you agree?” I nodded my head avoiding eye contact with him.

“So Mochi. Is she strictly your dog, or is she the family dog?”

I laughed bitterly. “She’s my dog, my mom got her for me after my dad left hoping she would make me feel less lonely while she was gone. There was a time where I barely saw my mom, not because of work; Well I’m sure that played into it; But because she couldn’t stay sober. So when I turned 12 my mom bought me Mochi. She’s been the best friend I could ask for. Really well behaved, sometimes I feel like she can actually understand what I’m saying.” I looked at him, slightly embarrassed for rambling. “Sorry, if I talk too much let me know. It’s a bad habit of mine.”

He grinned giving my hand another squeeze. “Don’t apologize. I like it.”

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear looking up at him. “What about you? Ever had any pets?” He shook his head. 

“No, but animals do seem to like me.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I playfully pushed him away rolling my eyes.

“Why are we even talking about me, when you’re a literal shapeshifter. Tell me about that.”

He sighed scratching the back of his neck. “We already talked about that.” I looked at him eagerly and he laughed. “Alright alright. Uh, it’s really not that cool Mell. The only thing we do is protect people from vampires.” I lit up hugging his arm to me. 

“Jacob. That’s amazing. You’re basically a hero.” 

He rolled his eyes looking at the ocean as we walked through the wet sand. “Yeah, a hero who can barely control his temper. We don’t...we don’t have the same _ control  _ we used to have. Sometimes I get so angry over nothing. Everything is a million times more confusing with this life.”

“But?” 

“But It’s also exhilarating. The power that comes with it is indescribable. The freedom that comes from running through the woods, It’s something I don’t think I’d trade for anything.” I looked down at the water splashing up at my toes before turning to look at him. 

“I didn’t move here because my mom got a new job.” I whispered, distantly staring at our feet moving. I could tell he was looking at me. “I was attacked in Seattle, by a vampire. The whole experience terrified my mom and she dragged me out of the city. Everyone thought I was crazy, said I lost my mind but…” I tugged at a piece of my hair before moving it to the side revealing the deep nail prints embedded into my skin, scarred into my flesh from where I had been held. “No human being could do this. When I got here, Edward confirmed my suspicion. I thought it was over but my friend Bree, she was taken and I’m going to get her back.” I said, finally looking up at him. He looked at me, his eyes shone with anger. 

I hadn’t realized we stopped walking until Jacob gently brushed his fingers against my neck, gently tracing the scars. “That won’t be easy Mel. Those things...they aren’t even alive.” He spoke harshly, disgust evident in his tone. 

“Bree is still Bree. Whether she’s a human or a vampire she’s still my best friend. I’ll do whatever it takes to get her back, she’s the one who saved me. It could’ve been me.” I whispered clenching my fists. “But she-she pushed me out of the way and it’s my fault.” I felt tears prick at my eyes and I tilted my head to the sky, attempting to blink them away. “I just don’t know how to find her.”

“I’ll help you.” I looked back at him quickly, the tear dripping down my cheek. He lifted his hand and brushed it away. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” 

“Thank you.” I whispered, wiping my eyes quickly. “Sorry. For crying I mean.”

“Amelia.” He chuckled. “Stop apologizing.” 

“Sorry- Ok.”

We walked in comfortable silence in the water, our shoes stranded in the sand a good distance away.

“Does your mom know? About what attacked you?”

I scoffed. “No, I tried to tell her but she doesn’t believe me. I mean, if you didn’t already know about all of this. Would you have believed me?” He didn’t answer, probably thinking about this. “It doesn’t bother me though, my mom’s though i was crazy for a while. I went through a bit of a rebellious stage after everything that happened.” I laughed and Jake looked interested. 

“What did this rebellious stage look like?”

“Oh it was bad, I dyed my hair purple and wore all black.” I teased, laughing.

“Oh no, how aren’t you in jail yet?”

“I guess i was just that bad ass.” He laughed tugging me closer to him, wrapping his arm around me.

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me.”

“Jake!” I looked up, noticing someone running towards us. I knew that kid from somewhere...Seth, and he had Leah with him. “Amelia!”

“Hey Seth. Leah.” I greeted them as we approached.

“What’re you guys up to?” Seth asked, smiling at us both.

“Just taking a walk, getting to know each other.” Jake looked down at me with a teasing grin. I rolled my eyes bumping him with my hip.

“We were going to have a fire later tonight, maybe make some food.” Seth explained.

“You should come.” Leah said, looking towards me. I stared at her with my eyes wide, she seemed so disinterested it still caught me off guard when she addressed me.

“Yes-Yes! I would love to. If that’s ok with you?” I asked turning to look at Jacob. He looked suspicious for a moment before nodding slowly. 

“Yeah, it’ll be good that you meet the rest of us anyway.” He smiled. “We’ll meet you guys there.” I looked at the three of them, nerves slowly creeping their way into my body. Should I even be nervous? A gathering full of shapeshifters, how bad could it be?


	9. Chapter 9

I’m not sure what I expected, but a cute little house that looked straight out of a fairy tale was not it. Jacob had told me we’d all be meeting at Emily’s house for snacks and what not. I felt slightly embarrassed to even be attending, Seth had said it was for members of the packs and their partners. Was I jakes ‘partner’? Or was it something else. I suppose today had been a date, maybe. I spared a glance at Leah who sat quietly on a chair next to the fire pit. She didn’t look back at the group of boys gathering boxes into their arms. 

“I’m going to go help out. I'll be right back.” Jacob patted my back before jogging over to the house. I watched him go chewing my lip before moving over to Leah. I approached her carefully, I didn’t know why but she reminded me of a frightened animal. Like if i made one wrong move she would break, or attack.

“Hey.” I tugged at my fingers, standing awkwardly next to where she sat. She looked up at me before nodding her head towards the chair next to her. I looked to the spot and then to her before realizing what she was saying. I quickly sat down placing my hands in my lap.

  
“Hey, thanks for coming.”

I stared at her before forcing myself to speak. “No yeah, thank you for inviting me.”

  
“Seth seems to like you. He says, and I quote, you’re perfect for Jacob.” I chuckled softly, looking at the two of them attempting to light the fire. 

“I’m not too sure about that but I’m glad someone thinks so.” She shook her head turning to look at me.

“You don’t get it. Jacob, he wasn’t the same after all of this.” She crossed her arms looking irritated. “I’d blame Bella but she’s only part of it. But since he started talking to you he’s not as mopey.” I felt my face fall at that. Did Jacob really not want to be this? “Don’t look so sad, it’s a compliment.”

I chewed my lip looking back at her. “So, are you…?”

She leaned back avoiding eye contact. “Unfortunately.”

“I don’t understand, and please take no offense to this, Jacob just hasn’t told me much about it. You both seem upset about the shapeshifting thing.”

She looked like she was contemplating answering me. “It’s not something I would’ve wanted for my life Amelia. If someone says the wrong thing to you, you have one bad day, you could end up losing control. Sometimes I wish it would’ve skipped me. You’re basically a slave to your emotions. I miss the control, now I feel like i have to feel nothing to even go to the grocery store. Not only that but it also comes with the hunting vampire job, that’s not something I wanted. Everything about my life comes with a price now, everything is dangerous and I’m sure Jacob feels the same way.”

I couldn’t imagine that, I was an especially emotional as a person. I was sure I would’ve lost it by now. “Not only that but there’s the whole imprinting thing, which I’m sure you’re familiar with.” That was one thing I could relate to. That strange pull I felt to Jacob was slightly jarring. The way just being around him could calm me down and that even thinking about him put a smile on my face. I’m sure most new love felt like that but this...I couldn’t completely explain it. 

“That’s true. Sometimes it feels like I don't have a choice. LIke it’s some higher power pulling me towards him.” I looked over at Jacob, chewing my lip. I could understand where he was coming from. The feelings that followed were confusing and I could only imagine how amplified they were for him.

  
“Because it basically is.”

“How do you know it’s real though.” I looked back at her surprised to see her already staring back at me. There was pain in her eyes as she spoke.

“I’ve seen it, even if it isn’t the same as normal love, it looks real, it feels real. So who cares about technicalities like that.”

~

“So?”

I laughed softly. “It was nice, Paul and embry are a lot but everyone seems really nice. They made me feel really welcomed.”

“Even Leah?” 

“Even Leah.”

“What were you two talking about earlier?”

Should I tell him? I didn’t want to hurt his feelings but he had been completely honest with me about his feelings with this whole imprinting thing. Would it be wrong for me to hold back what I was feeling? 

“Nothing really, just small talk.” He seemed satisfied with that answer. 

“Everyone likes you.” He spared a glance at me before looking back at the road. “I mean how could they not, you’re funny, witty, and you’re an amazing artist.”

“The whole package.” 

He laughed at my sarcastic tone but nodded anyway. “Yes, the whole package.”

“Leah seems sad.” 

He stiffened slightly and I worried that maybe I had said the wrong thing. 

“Yeah. It’s a long story. Something happened not too long ago and I don’t know, she’s acted like there’s a stick jammed up her ass since. I mean I know it sucks but we’re all going through things.” He shrugged. 

“Maybe she just feels alone.” I pictured her moving to sit alone at the bonfire. “Maybe she feels like she doesn’t have anyone to talk to.” 

“Bullshit.” Jake looked irritated. “We’ve all tried talking to her, she’s just such a bitch about everything it’s hard to want to.”

“I don’t think that’s fair Jake. She’s the only girl in the pack, maybe she feels out of place. Sometimes it’s hard to talk if you feel like the people listening don’t understand or care.” He was silent for a moment.

“You think I should talk to her?” 

“I think she needs a friend is all, a friend who understands her situation better than me.” 

“Why do you care so much?” He finally asked. 

Why did I care so much? “She kind of reminds me of myself after Bree disappeared. Back in Seattle I had never felt so alone, no one understood how I felt. Especially because it was a vampire, I felt isolated and crazy. I can only imagine how she feels.”

“I’ll try. Seth says she’s been doing a bit better. He mentioned that she liked you too.” 

“That’s a relief. She’s a bit intense I’ll admit.”

“She’s a lot intense.” I waved him off with a laugh. 

“Maybe but you don’t have to be mean.”

He raised a hand in defense smiling, but not saying anything more. I felt my face turn slightly red looking at him. He seemed genuinely happy. I hadn’t known jacob for long but from what I’d heard he’d been rather troubled and I could see that but his smile seemed different now. 

Maybe Leah and seth were right, maybe this was how it should be.

~

“Who cares about technicalities like that.” I repeated, staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. DId it feel real? Jacob made me feel safe. I had only been away from him for maybe two hours but i longed to see him again. That felt real. 

I found my feet moving before I fully realized where I was going. “Ellie?”

“Bella, can I talk to you?” She looked behind her before opening the door further. “Yeah of course, come in. What’s up?” She sat on her couch and I took that as invitation to sit next to her. 

“I went on a date with Jacob.” That seemed to light the fire beneath her. She smiled brightly at me as though waiting for me to continue speaking. “And I hung out with his friends after and so I spoke with Leah. We talked about the whole imprinting thing but I needed to ask you, is it ever hard being with Edward.” She looked shocked by my question though I could tell she was thinking it over. 

“Yes, but all relationships are hard. I guess our problems are just a bit different.”

“Do you ever worry that maybe his feelings for you aren’t...real?”

“I did, at a time. It’s hard to compare yourself to a vampire or a werewolf when you’re just a human. I found myself wondering how someone like him could love someone like me. I don’t know it’s still hard to believe sometimes. I’m assuming it’s a little different with you though?”

“Jake told you about the whole imprinting thing, I’m sure he explained it.”

“He did.”

“I just, how do I know it’s really how we feel?”

She tapped her thigh for a moment thinking it over. “Does it feel real?”

I groaned leaning back. “That’s the same thing Leah said.” 

She laughed shrugging her shoulders. “Ellie, do you like being around him?” 

“Yes.”

“Does he make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think he’s attractive?”

“Yes.”

“Then you like him, it’s real. Who cares how it came to be, you like him!” I didn’t respond, I simply stared at my hands thinking that over. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared.” I took a deep breath standing up, pacing around the living room. “I’m scared because he said he doesn’t know how to feel. I’m scared because he’s in love with you Bella!” 

She shook her head, eyes wide. “No...he only thinks he does Ellie. It’s a crush.”

“Then you’re blind Bella.” 

“I don’t feel the same way.” She finally said, looking disheartened.

“I know, but it doesn’t matter. Whether you feel the same way or not doesn’t change the way he feels. It’s just all too much for me right now. I don’t have time to be worrying about feelings when I should be worrying about finding Bree!” Bella looked sympathetic and stood as well walking over to me slowly. 

“It sucks doesn’t it. Not getting to be a normal highschool student.” I turned to her feeling tears prick at my eyes. “But trust me Ellie. It’s worth it, there’s so much more to life than just going to school and getting a 9 to 5. Edward has shown me that. We’ll find Bree, and things with you and Jacob will work out. Everything is going to work out ok?” She wrapped her arms around me and I melted. 

“I’m so frustrated.” She rubbed my back and I could tell it was a little awkward for her but that was ok. Someone finally could understand how I felt and maybe, maybe that would be enough for Bella and I to truly become friends. 


End file.
